Destiny, Love, Fate
by TenTenD
Summary: 'Months flew by. The king had returned to the capital of Goguryeo.There were still many things left to do.' What happens after DamDuk comes back to his kingdom, to the woman he loves and to his child? Destiny, love and fate.


My second fic to Legend! The couple didn't change... (bats eyelashes innocently). I have rechecked it and corrected grammar mistakes and such.

* * *

Sujini looked worriedly at the wheel of her cart. The wheel seemed to be broken and she worried that is they didn't move fast enough DamDuk would find them. Ajik was throwing stones in the lake, occasionally turning to her and calling her name. The little boy's smiling face reminded her of his father when they would drink together.

The sound of a horse approaching made her turn her head towards the road. What she saw made her breathless and brought tears to her eyes. She desperately wanted to disappear. Why couldn't he leave her be, always chasing after her? Didn't he understand? She could turn into the Dark Phoenix and lit the world afire. In that case he'd have to kill her, which meant he would suffer afterwards and she couldn't allow that.

As she was considering things, DamDuk had come up to her and was standing a breath away from her. She tried to explain things to him, she really did, but he was so stubborn. He refused to let her walk away this time. Then again, how could she leave him now when he had so plainly laid his world at her feet? He said that his palace was wherever she was. What could she say to that? Then he hugged her, practically making it impossible for her to flee. Ajik was squealing in the background, not really knowing what was going on. Sujini turned to him and told him to come along.

DamDuk regarded the child with interest, his eyes silently questioning her. Sujini smiled at him and put Ajik on the horse of her cart, telling him to hold on. She unhooked the horse from the cart, leading the animal next to the king's horse. DamDuk climbed on his horse and waited for her to settle next to the child. Once they were done the three raided towards the king's camp.

As soon as they arrived DamDuk went to hold a meeting, leaving Sujini and Ajik to their own device. The child was running around while she greeted her old friends. She was informed of all the important things she missed. Getting bored fast enough, Sujini decided to cook something seeing as that way she could be useful around the camp. Ajik had apparently taken Hyeon Go's stick and was running towards her. She took the stick from his hands and sent the boy to go and play. The young woman and her older master talked and talked until the dusk had come.

* * *

Sujini found DamDuk and Ajik looking over a map. While DamDuk pointed out different locations Ajik repeated after him or answering his questions. As she was coming closer to them the king turned his head and asked her:

"The child's name is Ajik, right?"*

"Yes, Ajik."She said, while balancing the warm water bowl she was carrying.

This time DamDuk spoke to the boy, a smile on his face as he asked:

"Why 'Ajik'?"

The boy responded with a smile of his own, saying that his name was 'Ajik' because he had no name yet. DamDuk told him that what he was saying made no sense but the child said it was true whether it made sense or not. Addressing Sujini he asked:

"Is he your sister's child?" At which she responded with a yes. He continued his questioning:

"And you met your sister during your travels?" Her prolonged silence prompted him to add, " You don't want me to ask?" Turning his attention to the boy he inquired:

"You're a trouble maker, right?" The boy's answer was made up of strong shakes of his head and the claim that he was a good boy. The king laughed and jokingly called him a liar while complaining about his dirty state. He put a rag in the warm water and washed the child's face. At the same he asked the kid if his aunt still drank so much. The child said she didn't drink at all. DamDuk looked at Sujini and she turned her eyes away from him, nervously playing with her hands.

"Were you afraid that if you drank, you'd fall asleep and I'd find you?" Then he asked the boy: "Where will you sleep?" The child got off the bench he was sitting on, ran to his aunt, hugged her and claimed that he's sleep with her. DamDuk only laughed and said that it wasn't a good thing because other people were waiting for Sujini too.

* * *

It turned out that Sujini's sister, Kiha, was the Dark Phoenix. In order to destroy her DamDuk broke Hwang Woong's bow, taking all of the other guardian's powers with it. A bright glowing light enveloped everything. Once it subsided DamDuk could be seen on his knees holding the dead body of Kiha in his arms. Sujini was looking over at them, tears welling in her eyes. Ajik was still unconscious in her arms. The tears were now sliding down her cheeks. Why, oh why did she ever think she could compete with her sister when it came to DamDuk's affections? After all, it was Kiha who was Ajik's mother, not her. Kiha was also DamDuk's first love. She held onto the child tighter, her tears wetting the boy's cheeks.

As if waking up from a deep sleep DamDuk looked at her with big eyes, appearing to see her there for the first time. He picked himself and Kiha up. Carrying the dead woman he told Sujini to follow him. They made their way out of the Hwachun's base, the soldiers greeting them.

* * *

Months flew by. The King had returned to the capital of Goguryeo. The country prospered but there were still many things left to do. DamDuk still hadn't married, even though he already had an heir to the throne. In the meantime Sujini had been living in the palace, taking care of Ajik during the day and at night she spent hours and hours talking to DamDuk. He seemed at ease with her. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that she would be the Queen of Goguryeo. After all, what was a King worth without a Queen? While it was a man's job to protect and provide, the female was responsible of nurturing and keeping everything alive.

Sujini was walking along the halls. Earlier she had put Ajik to sleep as night was fast approaching and now she was going to the royal wine cellar. While she no longer drank like she used to, she has a cup of wine with DamDuk every now and then. Thinking of the King a smile lit her face. Soon enough she found herself at the door of his study room. Perhaps she had made noise on her way, or perhaps it was just a gift of his, but he seemed to know she was standing there. His deep voice called out to her, inviting Sujini in. The woman slid the door open and took careful, measured steps until she was in front of his desk. Documents and maps were sprawled on the wooden table, DamDuk was holding a seal and signing some papers, while his eyes trailed over her form.

A tight fitting garment adorned her faultless figure, the dark blue colour looking fantastic on her. A single silver hairpin holding her dark brown locks in a bun. During her stay at the palace she had been treated as a noble woman, given the best clothing and, although she protested, many items of jewellery. This evening she was wearing a pair of leaf shaped, cobalt blue earrings. She wore the soft perfume of mimosa. She sat down on a chair, offering DamDuk a smile, which he reciprocated. This was the way they often greeted each other.

She poured him a glass of the alcoholic beverage and got one for her as well. They talked for hours on end, the content of the wine bottle slowly dropping. While discussing the future of Goguryeo they brushed over Ajik's ascendance to the throne and among other things they touched the subject of marriage. With a certain look in his eyes DamDuk told her he had already made his choice. There were only some little things that needed to be done before he'd ask that woman to marry him. A soft sad looked pooled in Sujini's eyes as she wondered who that woman was, after all Hyeon Go hadn't really given her permission to marry DamDuk, not that she knew of. Unbeknownst to her DamDuk had spoken to the leader of the Geomul village and had made his choice clear.

And so, he had a wedding to plan, a woman to make his bride and an entire empire to rule, not to mention a son to taker care of. DamDuk the King of Goguryeo could safely say he was happy.

* * *

Sun rays were caressing the trees with blooming flowers. A myriad of colours were covering the garden of the place. Sujini was sitting on a bench watching Ajik run around. A few servants were keeping him busy. A soft smile touched the young woman's face as her eyes trailed after the child. Her thoughts drifted to DamDuk wondering if he'd like to take a walk with her. If, of course, he wasn't too caught up in problems of the state. She started getting up when the object of her affection, the King of Goguryeo, came walking down the road.

Once he was in font of her, she bowed her head as DamDuk analyzed her. With the sun shining her hair, floating around her, seemed to have a soft chocolate colour which went very well with her pale, but healthy complexion. She was wearing a lime green Chinese dress, with a jade coloured sash. Her accessories consisted of a pair of sea green earring and a silver medallion in the shape of a Ginkgo leaf.

Sujini herself was watching his with very much attention. None of his movements escaped the young woman, his soft smile warming her insides.

Before she could say anything DamDuk invited her to take a stroll with him, adding that he had something very important to ask her.

Curiosity took over Sujini as she laced her arm with his. She took one last glace at Ajik, making sure he was well looked after. The small boy waved at her and returned to playing with the servants. Satisfied with that knowledge she turned to DamDuk saying she was ready to go. They were in no hurry so the walk was slow, the couple took their time to admire the surrounding nature, their arms linked and faces smiling.

The light atmosphere was kept until they reached a stone bench. DamDuk invited Sujini to have a seat while he placed himself next to her. The ruler of their nation took her hand in his lightly stroking her fingers with his. DamDuk's eyes were searching her face with such intensity that soon enough she found herself blushing. His eyes left her face to look at their connected hands. He seemed unsure of where to start so Sujini called his name.

"DamDuk-nim, you know you can tell me anything, right? So whatever is bothering you share it with me, all right? I want to help you."

He answered by smiling at her. "Sujini if I asked you to do something, anything, what would your answer be?"

"I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now…" to which she added "Is there something you want me to do?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Yes. I want something from you. This is a very serious matter, one which requires a lot of thinking. I'm not sure you would accept which is why I don't really know how to ask…" A nimble, warm, elegant finger stopped his speech. The feeling of something warm pressing against his lips sent a chill down his spine.

The sweet lull of her voice was pulling him in as the woman before him spoke.

"I told you once and I'm telling you again, whatever it is that you want from me you will have it. After all you don't even need to ask, you are the sovereign of Goguryeo and I am one of your loyal subjects." She clearly wanted to say more but this time it was her turn to be interrupted.

"If I was not the person I am, I guess I could've just ordered you around. But what I'm about to ask you…I don't want you to agree to it because I am your King. I want you to consent to it because you want the same thing as I do. Sujini…" he started, leaving the word hanging for a moment "I wish for you to become my wife. I want you to be my partner, the one I share my happiness and my sadness with, the one that knows all my joys and sorrows. Be the one that will forever stay at my side. This is my request for you."

Somewhere along his speech, Sujini's lips parted in wonder, her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. By the end of his request her hands were trembling as she tries to stop herself from squeezing the life out of him. While having no dramatic response to his proposal she gripped DamDuk's hand and pressed it to her mouth repeating the word yes for a few times.

DamDuk was carefully watching her, a battle going on in his head. He was unsure of what to do now. Should he just walk away or should he hug her? The latter being a very strong impulse. But perhaps the strongest desire he had at the moment was to kiss her. Without further ado he leaned towards her, searching for some kind of refusal on her part. Finding none he drew her towards him giving her a chaste kiss.

To Sujini, who has never been kissed before, it felt like flying. A fire was burning through her veins, warming her, almost to the point where she wanted, desperately wanted to press her whole being harder to him. Unbeknownst to her DamDuk was trying to keep their actions innocent, thing that proved much more difficult to do than he had expected. It wasn't like Sujini was making it any easier for him, stroking her lips to his.

However they had to part because of the lack of air.

* * *

After parting from Sujini, a much regretted action, but a necessary one, DamDuk made his way to the throne room. Followed by his guards, with his head held high he entered the hall where all his ministers were waiting. The announcement of the King's marriage took them by surprise, many of them wondering who the bride-to-be was. To others, who were closer to the King, the answer was obvious. When DamDuk was sure that everyone knew that the Queen he chose for his country was Sujini, he asked the ministers to state their thoughts. The tone he used dared them to oppose to his decision. However none rose up to the challenge.

Once the council was done with, DamDuk retreated to his room, requesting to be left alone. He had much to think about, many things to ponder over. Now in the confinement of his room he could relax. Everything was as he wanted it to be. Sujini would finally be by his side where he could keep an eye on her. He would make sure she always had everything she needed and everything she asked for. Knowing her as he did, DamDuk was sure she would be a great Queen, a good mother to their people. And speaking of mothers he would sure like to see Sujini with a child. Of course she had Ajik and he was still a child but DamDuk had missed the first years of the boy's life.

His thoughts travelled back to Sujini again. He could still feel her warmth and smell her perfume. He could still taste her on his lips and feel the pressure of her mouth on his. How he longed to just hold her to him, pull her to his chest by that tiny waist of hers. She had been so direct in expressing her feeling for him that he found himself on the edge of his restraint. Despite the fact that she lacked an experienced touch, thing that he thanked all the gods for, she had almost driven him insane with her small kisses. After he made her Queen DamDuk resolved to teach her just what to do.

He could almost see it, feel it. Thinking about it didn't do him good but he just couldn't pull away. He wondered what her diminutive figure would feel like under him, how warm and pleasant it would be to sense her skin on his. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice another presence in his room. A small hand gripped his shoulder making him look around. Dark orbs fell on the womanly form standing next to him. Trust Sujini to disobey him and sneak in to see him. She was tempting a wild beast with no idea what the consequences were.

She sat on the bed next to him, their bodies millimetres apart, almost touching but not quite. The need to feel her close to him was nearly overwhelming. The fact that she put her hand in his only fueled him further. This little woman was stretching his self-control to the limits and he had the feeling that she wasn't even trying. He could only imagine what it would feel like if she did try to seduce him, there would be no escape, of that he was sure. However he knew he had to control himself. The wedding was only a few days away.

Sujini on the other hand, couldn't make up her mind. She didn't really know what she wanted from DamDuk. One minute she desired to be as close as possible to him and the other she wanted to shy away from his touch. Why couldn't it be simpler? If they were any other couple it would've been over by now. Their social positions complicated things.

His fingers were caressing her soft skin. The comfort of his actions made Sujini lean back against him. With her head on his shoulder and her hand in his she could have sworn that if she were to die she'd have no regrets. DamDuk tilted his face down towards her, smelling her soft scent. Seeking to keep his logic DamDuk decided to start a conversation.

"Sujini" he started in a whisper which then grew louder "I didn't ask you, because it had slipped my mind, where you want to stay after our wedding."

An innocent, shy look crossed her features as she seemed to ponder his question. After a few seconds of thinking she stated in a certain voice, "I would like to stay with you. If I am permitted I would like to share the living quarters with you." Her face was slightly flushed by the end of her declaration.

"If that is what you wish then that is how it shall be." DamDuk murmured in her ear.

In a firmer tone, with her voice slightly pitched, she said "It better be! After all I'll be Queen and as my King you have to take good care of me."

The ruler chuckled with his deep, soothing voice."Then now, I think it's time for you to leave. Don't you agree?" He inquired.

Her witty reply came as a shockingly swift. "Are you trying to shoo me away? Am I boring you already my King?" She asked in a mischievous way, laughter evident in her voice.

In the heat of the moment he picked the woman up earning a short shriek from her.

So with Sujini cradled in his arms he marched to her room and jokingly pushed her on her bed. DamDuk started mercilessly tickling her. The woman underneath him laughed and shrieked happily, pleased by the attention she was receiving. Tears from all the laughter were running down her face. As his torture came to an end she raised and pulled at his sleeve. His eyes were on her. She softly bit her lip wondering if she should act on her thoughts. Deciding to listen to what her urges were dictating she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Leaving her room, DamDuk was smiling. His thoughts were wondering to the next few days, edging, but never really sinking in the wedding night.

The next few days passed in a blur to DamDuk and Sujini. The whole world around them was nonexistent. The two lovers were living only for the glances they stole from each other, the sweet, tender caresses that resulted from their hands touching and the small, occasional kisses.

The wedding itself had been a fantastic, joyful affair. The people had gotten drunk; they danced and got into petty fights, like they ought to. The King and his new wife had watched over everything, by and by taking a sip from their wine.

The time for the couple to retreat to their room finally arrived, to the relief of DamDuk, who didn't think he could wait much longer. As the generals, lords and ladies went on their way, DamDuk held out his hand to Sujini. The once brave and bold girl was now a hesitating woman. With their fingers entwined the King and Queen set off to bed.

DamDuk was leading the way with Sujini following close behind. The door was slid open and two sets of feet crossed the threshold. After them the door was closed without a sound. Now they were together, alone in the room with no one to interrupt them, no longer having any restrictions between them. With her hands trembling Sujini stepped closer to her husband. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, nail digging into his skin through the clothing. DamDuk however knew exactly what he was after. His swift digits trailed a path from her neck to the sash tied around her waist and unknotted the tie. Gaining her own courage back Sujini followed her husband's example.

* * *

The morning found them tangled in each other. DamDuk had his arm around her waist while Sujini had one leg draped over his own legs. They were facing each other, lips almost touching but not quite. Soft creamy skin brushing against a tan, well-developed body. The friction between them woke DamDuk up. He tensed feeling a lithe, warm body next to his but relaxed once flashes of the previous night came to his mind. He stood still for a moment closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of perfume and intimacy mixing together, and enjoying the sensation of Sujini pressed to him.

Opening his eyes, he settled them on the woman, for now she was truly a woman, beside him. He could still hear the sounds she made only hours ago ringing in his ears, his body still recalled how warm and pliant she felt under him, his lips still carried her taste, and the expression from the prior night would forever be burned in his mind's eye. He studied her, eyes trailing over her pale figure. A faded, red mark caught his eye as it was resting atop of her cleavage. Then his attention was drawn to the delicious contrast between the dark black and red sheets and her skin. The female oblivious of the wide awake world around her moved in her slumber, pressing herself closer to him. Her movement was doubled by that of the sheets as they slipped lower exposing her to the chilly morning breeze.

Deterred by the sudden cold feeling Sujini woke up. The piercing gaze on her brought her awareness to the man next to her. With a blush covering her cheeks she gave him a demure smile and as she moved to properly greet him she felt a chill going through her. She realized that her body was still sore, and she let out a sigh because of the dull ache.

Worry filled DamDuk's expression and he asked her if she was alright. He kept berating himself for acting too quickly with her. However his mind was put to rest when she giggled cheerfully and told him she had never felt better in her whole life.

They would have stayed longer together if not for their respective duties and not for the first time DamDuk found himself disliking the fact that he had a country to run. The only thing he wished to do was to stay with Sujini and Ajik until the sky fell apart and the seas boiled over.

* * *

*'Ajik'='not yet'

Kiha is Sujini's older sister. Hyeon Go is the one that raised Sujini.

TenTenD over & out!


End file.
